


An Itch That Won’t Quit

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Loki can be a big baby, Loki fluff, Loki has a rash all over, Loki has an allergic reaction to something, Loki is in a bad mood, Loki/reader - Freeform, One Shot, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Loki has developed a rash all over, and seidr only clears it for a day or two.  The situation has you and Bruce scratching your heads, while Loki scratches all over.  Finally, you hit upon a possible solution and decide to try your theory out.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	An Itch That Won’t Quit

“Stop scratching, babe!” You grabbed at Loki’s hands while he scratched feverishly at the rash beneath his tee shirt. “You’re only making it worse!”

“I cannot stand this one minute longer!” he growled, ignoring your efforts to still his hands. “Banner needs to hurry and run whatever tests he says he needs!”

The rash covered his back and chest, along with his legs, basically anywhere that his clothes touched. He grew more frantic when nothing he did got rid of the rash, and the tests done by Bruce hadn’t come back with any results that would help.

“Here, let me put some more cream on it for you,” you said, soothingly. “I also got some more of the oatmeal stuff for your bath.”

He reluctantly allowed you to spread the cream over him, and waited until it dried before dressing again. You could tell that he was miserable, and you were sympathetic to him, since it was rare that his seidr couldn’t heal any kind of health issue for him. He could clear it up, but it returned after a couple of days.

When the rash first appeared, you had scoured the internet for any possible causes, with Jarvis helping. Loki wouldn’t allow any of the medical doctors to attend to him, and barely let Bruce run tests. You both tried to see if any of the food he’d been eating had caused the allergic reaction by eliminating any that he’d consumed just before the rash appeared. That didn’t clear it up, and you knew that he hadn’t been anywhere that would have had poison oak, ivy, or sumac.

“Why don’t you rest a while until we hear from Bruce?” you asked him. “I’ll leave you in peace for a bit, okay”

“Alright,” he agreed, although he was reluctant to lie down, since he didn’t normally go to bed in the middle of the day unless he was able to coax you to join him. He elected to lie on the couch and read while you tended to some things outside the apartment that you both shared.

When you left, you closed that door quietly before heading to the common room, where Bruce was looking through the fridge for something to eat. He closed the door, snack in hand, as he faced you.

“Any news?” you asked, hopefully.

“Nothing that we don’t already know,” he responded, with a slight shake of his head. “I’m just waiting on the results of a couple more.”

“Okay, thanks,” you tell him.

“Sure,” he replied.

From there, you went to the laundry room to finish washing some of Loki’s clothing. You’d left a basket with his casual clothes and towels there when Loki had come looking for you. Now, as you started the washer and reached for the laundry detergent, you thought over what had happened, and wondered why Loki had suddenly become allergic to something. The rash covered his skin everywhere that his clothes touched…and that meant  _ everywhere _ . Just as you poured a capful of the detergent but before adding it to the wash, a sudden thought struck you.

_ Could it be that simple?? _ You thought.

“Jarvis, I’ll be back in a bit if Loki should ask for me,” you told the AI as you headed toward the elevator.

You were gone for less than thirty minutes and went directly to the laundry room. Then you started a new load, using the detergent you’d bought. After that, you returned to the apartment, being quiet once you noticed that Loki had dozed off. You gathered almost every article of clothing and all the towels and took them back to the laundry room, where you spend the remainder of the day washing load after load.

Two days later, Loki noticed a difference, although you hadn’t told him what you‘d done. After a week, the rash had cleared completely, and his temper noticeably improved. You breathed a sigh of relief that you had figured out what had happened.

“You look very pleased with yourself,” Loki remarked one day while you both were eating with the rest of the team.

You couldn’t help but grin. “Maybe it’s because I figured out what made you break out.”

“Oh? Do tell,” he teased.

“It was the laundry soap!”

Bruce stared at you, surprised. “None of us thought about that. What did you do?”

“I bought a different soap a week ago, and have been using it on his clothes since then,” you responded, then laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Loki asked, rather suspiciosly.

“I bought the type that’s used for baby clothes,” you snickered.

“Well, he has been a baby for the last few weeks,” Tony grinned, despite Loki’s murderous glare.

“Thank you, darling,” Loki kissed your temple. “But you could have kept that our little secret.”

  
  



End file.
